


I Know- A Star Wars Day Story

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Don't Make Me Force Choke You</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know- A Star Wars Day Story

It had been a long and miserable week, not only had the swing shift pathologist quit suddenly and left Holly with a backlog of work but her supervisor had left for a week’s long vacation and she had to fill in for her duties as well. As she parked her car Holly let out a sigh, at least tonight she would get to see Gail. They had been on opposite shifts and she knew that her girlfriend had been having a week from hell as well, six straight nights of stakeouts at the port with the rookie that kept taking selfies at all the crime scenes. If Gail’s texts were to be trusted her blonde cop was a hair’s breadth away from dumping his strangled body in the harbor. Holly knew that Gail needed this night off as much as she did and hopefully she would be home soon.

Holly smiled at the thought of Gail calling Holly’s house her home as she walked up the stairs to her townhouse. It was funny how Holly never asked Gail to move in (even though she had thought about asking a thousand times since they started dating) but somehow all of Gail’s belongings found their way over from the frat house in the last 8 months. She loved how seamless the transition was for Gail to call the townhouse home, as Holly searched her pocket for her keys she smiled at the doormat that Gail had purchased a month before that had printed on it “GO AWAY” instead of “WELCOME”, it was little things like that that truly made it their home.

As soon as Holly opened their door she knew that the cop had beaten her home, not only was the tell-tale boots flung on the floor but she smelled brownies baking and could hear Gail humming the Imperial March from the downstairs bathroom. Holly laughed to herself as she slipped off her own boots and placed them and Gail’s on the rack by the door. She walked into the kitchen to see that Gail had made salted caramel brownies as well as a batch of Holly’s favorite peanut butter cup cookies. Opening the fridge she could see that Gail had also found Holly’s favorite microbrew that could only be found at a brewery a town over. The tiredness that Holly had on the way home evaporated as she appreciated the effort that Gail had gone through for their first night together in a week. She grabbed two of the beers and headed for the couch to wait for Gail to come out of the bathroom, she wondered if Gail knew how lucky she was going to get that night.

Holly didn’t have to wait long as she heard Gail close the bathroom door, “You’re home early!” Gail exclaimed as Holly turned around on the couch and almost fell off in surprise. There standing across the room was her girlfriend dressed as Han Solo, her white shirt and vest giving Holly a good view of her cleavage and the outfit was completed with a blaster gun slung low on her hip. It took a few moments of her gawking at how the snug pants made her legs look that Holly remembered the date. Gail blushed at Holly’s not so subtle staring, “Happy Star Wars Day nerd.”

In seconds Holly was over the top of the couch and kissing Gail with all the passion she had in her, it thrilled her when she heard Gail moan into the kiss. Holly tangled her fingers in Gail’s short hair, as the blonde pulled her closer by her hips. She could taste peanut butter cup cookie dough on the blonde’s lips. Before the kiss could deepen Gail pulled back and teased, “If you keep that up we won’t have time to watch the movies.”

Holly pouted a moment but then nodded as she placed a light kiss on Gail’s lips, “You remembered.”

“Of course I did. We had a lot of fun last year and after this week I think we could both use a little fun.” Gail responded as she stepped back from her, “Now you get into some more comfortable clothes and I will queue up A New Hope.”

Without any more protest Holly ran up the stairs to their room and went to work to find an appropriate wardrobe for the night; she quickly found her old and well-worn nerf herder shirt and the rebel alliance jammie pants that Gail had given her for Christmas. Then she searched for the purchase she had made a few weeks before in her underwear drawer and put everything on and practically flew down the stairs to find Gail waiting with all of the movie snacks on the couch. Holly snuggled up close to Gail as the opening music started to play.

It never failed to bring a smile to Holly’s face as she watched as Gail focused entirely on the movie, it touched her that they could share a common love of the Star Wars trilogy. Even as Gail’s eyes never left the screen her hands found their way to Holly and encouraged her to lie down with her head on Gail’s lap. Holly barely contained a moan of pleasure as Gail massaged her scalp. “Hush.” Gail warned as her thumbs pressed gently on Holly’s temples, relieving a week’s worth of stress, “Obi is about to use the force on those storm troopers.”

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, the only words spoken were to ask for another brownie or when Gail needed up to make some coffee and came back with her “Who’s Your Daddy” Darth Vader mug. When the end credits started to roll Holly sat up from her super comfortable spot on Gail’s lap. “I love you.” She said simply, it wasn’t the first time Holly had said those three words to the cop but never had they been meant more.

Gail smiled, “I know.”

Holly shook her head, “No Gail…I _**love**_ you. I didn’t think it was possible to ever feel so much for someone. Every cell…no every molecule in my body loves you and I need you to understand that. I love how you came home tonight and set all of this up, that you dressed up for me and don’t think that I won’t want to take pictures of you like this. I love that you get how much all this means to me, that you love me and want to share in my nerdy ways.”

She was about to continue but Gail stopped her short with her lips, the kiss was firm and sweet as Gail pulled Holly’s lower lip gently with her teeth and as much as Holly wanted to pull Gail on top of her and let her have her way with her she wasn’t done with her speech. She lightly pushed Gail back, “Let me finish.”

“But so many words lunchbox.” Gail pouted.

Holly gave Gail a lopsided smile, “I will be quick, I promise.” Gail rolled her eyes but nodded for her to continue. “As I was saying before I was interrupted.”

“You liked it.” Gail said with a smirk as she run her hand under Holly’s loose tee shirt.

Holly slapped the hand away before it reached her breast, “Watch it you scruffy looking nerf herder or else.”

Gail’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh really? Or else what? I would like to see this.” It was Holly’s turn to roll her eyes, it was a good thing she was head over heels in love with this infuriating woman. “Gail I’m trying to tell you that I love you you jerk.”

“I know you love me. You tell me every day, sometimes you say the words, sometimes it is said in your actions, my favorite way is when you use your body but whichever way you say it I know how you feel.” Gail said earnestly.

“Good…I…I should have written notes…I forgot what I wanted to say.” Holly mumbled until Gail took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You know how when Leia first meets Han and how they have all of this tension between them? How it was clear that they were attracted to on another but neither acted on it until the Empire Strikes Back? I don’t know why I’m saying all this but I guess it is because I think we are kinda like Han and Leia. Not that you have ever been trapped in carbonite or that Chris is like Chewbacca…although when he grew that beard he did look kind of wookieish…never mind…what I’m rambling about is that I love you and I want to be your wife.” Holly said in a rush as she pulled a simple gold band.

Gail gulped and squeezed Holly’s hand tighter, “You want to marry me? As in lawfully married wife?” Holly nodded holding out the ring, her hand shaking slightly as she waited for Gail’s answer. “You do realize that once I say yes you can’t take it back? You will be stuck with me forever. I plan on growing old and cranky with you.” Gail warned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Holly swore a smile starting to form on her nervous face.

“I will say yes but I have conditions.”

Now she was full on smiling, of course Gail would have conditions, “What kind of conditions?”

Gail rubbed her chin and gave her a wicked smile, “I want to elope. No big wedding for Elaine to take over.”

“Done.” Eloping actually sounded pretty good to Holly, it meant that they could be married very soon and she wouldn’t have to tell her mother or Elaine no when they pushed big poofy white dresses at her and Gail.

“Okay second I want to take your name, I think Gail Stewart sounds better that Holly Peck and it will piss off the superintendent so that’s a bonus.”

Holly laughed as she nodded, secretly she had hoped that Gail would want to take her name. “Anything else?”

“One more thing…” Gail pulled Holly into her lap, “I want you to promise me that we will always celebrate Star Wars day and that you will tell me that you love me and I will tell you that I know.”

Holly grabbed Gail by her vest and pulled her into a kiss, “Always.” She promised against her almost fiancé’s lips.

Gail pulled back and took the ring from Holly and slipped it on her finger, she admired it for a moment and then grabbed the remote to turn off the tv. “I can’t wait to tell everyone that you asked for my Han in marriage.” Gail teased as she offered her newly adorned hand to Holly, “Let’s go celebrate upstairs. We can finish up the movies in bed later.”

Holly nodded enthusiastically and practically pulled Gail up the stairs, already stripping off her shirt and pants before they reached the bedroom. Gail came to an abrupt stop as she saw what Holly was wearing under the pajama pants. “Are you seriously wearing ‘I did it all for the wookie’ panties? God I love you.”

Holly smirked as she pulled her own personal Han into their room.“I know.”


End file.
